Impossível
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ele achou que era impossível... e era. UA. para momu Dark Faye, sua Sukhi...


**Disclaimer**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, não se iludam tanto assim.**

**- A personagem Sukhi e os trechos em _itálico_ pertencem à Dark Faye, com muito narcisismo e bom gosto, sim, obrigada.**

**- Essa fic é uma homenagem à minha momu, e um pedido dela. Só ela pra me faze escrever UA de novo! **

* * *

**Impossível**

_- Nossas batalhas não possuem nenhuma glória. Elas são sujas e só trazem solidão, dor e amargura._

_- Quer dizer então que você se arrepende? Que, se pudesse, trocaria a vida que teve por uma mulher, 3 filhos, um emprego estável e férias anuais?_

_- Eu... Não, eu não desejaria outra vida. Nem estar em outro lugar, ou com outras pessoas. Sou quem nasci para ser. Eu só... Não sei o que fazer agora que tudo acabou. Coisas que antes eram insignificantes, passaram a ter uma enorme proporção. Sentimentos que eu nem sabia que possuía vêm à tona. Simplesmente me deram uma nova vida... E eu não sei que rumo dar à ela._

_- Sei._

_- Mas ter uma mulher e 3 filhos não é ruim._

Shura olhou diretamente nos olhos do pequeno pedaço de gente sentado à sua frente. O canto daquela boca tão pequena mal fechava, com um corte fundo e que sangrava, sem parar.

-Eu ainda não acredito em vocês dois.

Capricórnio virou os olhos, o pescoço dolorido exigindo o menor esforço possível. A jovem mulher de cabelos lisos e soltos até os ombros resmungava e xingava a ele de formas e línguas diversas. Sorriu, mas logo gemeu de dor. Sua boca também sangrava.

-Mas mãe...

-Eu me entendo com você depois, mocinho. – ela decretou, e o jovem de cabelos escuros e desfiados decidiu se calar. – Como vocês... arrrg!

Ela terminou o curativo no braço da criança, enfaixando até o cotovelo. Deu um peteleco em sua orelha e mandou que ele fosse se deitar.

Shura seguiu a pequena silhueta do filho pelo corredor, até fechar a porta.

Voltou os olhos para a dona da caixa de primeiros socorros, que o olhava intensamente com um misto de afeto e zanga.

E ele pensou, como fazia todos os dias, como Sukhi era simplesmente linda.

-Você prometeu.

-Sukhi, o garoto ia acabar comigo... Ele está quase no nível dos de bronze.

-Deuses, Shura! Não é disso que estou falando!

Ela pegou um algodão embebido de mertiolate e apertou sobre a ferida no canto da boca do ex-Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Exatamente: Ex.

-Acha que eu não gosto de saber que meu filho deu uma bela surra no famoso Shura de Capricórnio? – ela riu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele já estava casado, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e de paz no Santuário. Mas não bastava. Ele queria mais, e queria dar mais a Sukhi também. Uma coisa que nenhum dos dois tiveram: uma vida normal.

Até o dia em que conheceu a amazona, o cavaleiro de Ouro acreditava que isso era, absolutamente, impossível pra ele. As mãos carregavam sangue demais, e nenhuma aliança dourada em seu dedo era capaz de apagar isso.

Mas aquele olhar mandão, com um misto de zanga e apego podiam.

Bastou ela dizer: "Precisamos ficar a sós. De verdade." E de repente tinham aquela casa, à beira do mar, perto do Santuário. A armadura de capricórnio escolheu seu próximo dono. E armadura de amazona de Sukhi, bem, de repente não cabia mais.

-Eu não levei uma surra.

-Claro que não. – ela sorriu, irônica.

Shura a pegou pela cintura, a trazendo para seu colo. Sukhi não desviou nem alterou seu olhar, esperou que ele a ajeitasse na nova posição, e com um novo chumaço de algodão, passou a limpar as feridas do ombro direito e pescoço.

-Eu tentei maneirar, Sukhi... mas o garoto...

Ela o calou com os dedos, os olhos mudos pedindo que ele parasse com aquelas explicações todas. Ela já estava bastante zangada pra elas.

-Você prometeu que eram treinos básicos... – Sukhi apertou levemente a pele avermelhada do ombro, fazendo Shura cerrar os dentes de dor. – Que era só uma noção de nada, um treino de farra... e vocês dois quase me destroem a casa.

-Como se nós estávamos lá fora!

-E aquele cosmos quebrando minhas telhas da varanda era meu, por acaso!

Shura não se conteve e riu. Riu farto, agarrando a esposa nos braços e lhe beijando a boca.

Era tão absurdo! Ele ali, levando bronca de uma mulher, da _sua _mulher! Tendo trabalho com aquele garoto de temperamento forte, com a cara da mãe e a força dos dois juntos ou quem sabe, um pouco mais! E ainda assim, era tão divertido... era tão estranho. Acordar de manhã e não pensar em quem deve morrer naquele dia. Ele só tinha que lembrar que o moleque não bebia leite desnatado.

-Eu te devo desculpas?

Sukhi sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados e a boca sobre a dele.

-Não, me deve telhas novas.

-Eu arrumo isso.

Shura a puxou para mais um beijo, ignorando a dor no ombro. Escorregou as mãos na cintura, os dedos apertando a pele que a blusa não escondia. Nota mental: blusas curtas sem legais e não discutir mais por causa disso. Outro puxão, mais forte, arrancou um suspiro fundo da amazona. As mãos subiram pela linha da coluna, com força, a chamando pra mais perto... e Sukhi mordeu seus lábios com força, o parando.

-Como arrumou a pia da cozinha?

-Sukhi... aquela pia não pinga há duas semanas...

-Porque _eu _consertei!

Sukhi desceu do seu colo, e começou a guardar os objetos da caixa de primeiros socorros. Aquela doida! Deixar ele _naquele estado _por causa de uma pia!

Ia tentar uma segunda investida, quando uma voz passou cortante por ele, a chamando. Sukhi ajeitou os cabelos, olhando o marido de soslaio. Ele tinha que aceitar que aquele pirralho de voz autoritária – no caso, o filho deles – era um rival à altura. A mulher beijou seus lábios, leve e rápida, e sussurrou:

-Chama o Deba amanhã pra ver essa telha.

Shura viu o corpo esguio da mulher também sumir pelo corredor.

Estava sozinho, olhando os desenhos que se formavam no azulejo da cozinha. Era ele mesmo ali? Era ele, Shura, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que estava ali?

Aquela era a vida dele?

_... eu não desejaria outra vida. Nem estar em outro lugar, ou com outras pessoas. Sou quem nasci para ser. Eu só... Não sei o que fazer agora que tudo acabou. Coisas que antes eram insignificantes, passaram a ter uma enorme proporção. Sentimentos que eu nem sabia que possuía vêm à tona. Simplesmente me deram uma nova vida... E eu não sei que rumo dar à ela._

Lembrava exatamente daquele dia.

De como tudo havia se desviado do curso que ele havia planejado. Esperava morrer jovem numa batalha sangrenta qualquer. Planejava viver de tudo um pouco e muito de tudo, como homem livre e dono de si, apenas. Leal apenas à Athena e seus próprios idéias. Viver naquela casa de pedras e morrer nela, defendendo fosse lá o que fosse.

Mas não era assim.

Ele era alguém diferente.

Alguém que ele mesmo acreditava impossível de ser.

_Mas ter uma mulher e 3 filhos não é ruim._

Não eram três.

Mas era um único e perfeito. Porque era dele. Porque era dela.

E porque ele e ela eram jogo de palavras que antes nunca pareceu ser tão... possível.

-Shura... alguém está fazendo manha pra dormir, de novo.

O ex-cavaleiro de Ouro, atual conselheiro e professor da Academia de Novos Cavaleiros de Athena, levantou-se, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Buscou as mãos de Sukhi e as enlaçou entre as suas, dando um beijo silencioso e lento em seu rosto.

-Eu dou um jeito nisso. – sussurrou.

Sabia que não daria, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

De cavaleiro à apenas um homem com uma família, isso não era tão impossível.

Havia coisas mais impossíveis nessa vida, e ele agora felizmente as conhecia.

**OWARI**


End file.
